


Make Me Love You

by lovelyairi



Series: KaiSoo Day 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Kyungsoo has a shaved head and purple eyes, M/M, Minor Humiliation, Please Use Protection, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, They both top and they both bottom because they can, Versatile Kaisoo, Voyeurism, accidental marking, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin seeks pleasure in The Midnight LairAnd he finds it... along with an accidental mate





	Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> KaiSoo Day Part 2  
> This one was originally for the No One Dies This Time fest which has been kind of MIA for awhile now  
> It took me awhile to finish but here it is for KaiSoo Day!   
> This one's... a lot LOL enjoy!

“I’m horny,” Jongin breathes into the phone as he wipes his hand not so ceremoniously on a spent tissue sitting on his nightstand. He’s frustrated that’s for sure, not being able to get off on his own. It’s been awhile since he managed to properly achieve an orgasm and even then it’s nothing mind blowing, it’s just a little shudder, some relief but no satisfaction. Jongin was looking for something amazing, something that would spark his nights and make him sing. 

“ _ Well good evening to you too Jongin, what do you want me to do about it? _ ” Baekhyun sounds exasperated on the line although Jongin has no idea why considering they’re best friends and talk nonsense 80% of the time. Okay maybe suddenly calling at 9PM wasn’t the most ideal but then again he gets best friend perks doesn’t he? Jongin had to deal with all of Baekhyun’s random calls after all and no one wanted to be woken up in the morning with questions like, ‘Was Ariel born from an egg?’

“I want you to come to a club with me,” Jongin says frankly. It was a Friday night so it wasn’t like Baekhyun had any real reason to refuse. That is unless he wanted to be difficult which happened to be the case most of the time, Jongin was hoping not. He hears some shuffling on the line and he wonders if Baekhyun had been lounging around in bed scrolling down his Twitter feed again. Jongin had signed up for the site eons ago and had gotten too overwhelmed so he never used it again. Come to think of it, he’s definitely forgotten his password.

“ _ Jongin, we went to a club last weekend and you didn’t have a very good time, not to mention how you ditched me the moment we got there, _ ” Baekhyun sighs. Jongin swallows hard and he couldn’t really deny that. The club last week had been something for them both to remember. The moment they’d arrived Jongin quickly stalked to his prey standing in the corner of the club, hidden behind couples hoping to get privacy. He’d easily talked to the girl and they ended up on a couch with her hand down his pants.

The thing she hadn’t told him however was that she’d been waiting for her boyfriend who’d been getting them drinks. Jongin dodged as many fists as he could while the couple yelled at each other for being unfaithful. If he had known he definitely wouldn’t have hit on her, so technically that wasn’t his own fault. Jongin had decided to ditch the club after that instant, texting Baekhyun after he’d gotten home, needless to say his friend wasn’t very impressed with him. Jongin isn’t usually that bad of a friend but sexual frustration and yelling couples made him do questionable things. 

“But this club is different I swear, maybe you’ll find someone too,” Jongin tries to sound as genuine as possible because well he is, but he was bordering on sounding irritated and that was the last thing he wanted. Baekhyun sighs once more and Jongin wants to whine but he knows better. Whining comes only when he’s rejected or if he’s teasing one of their classmates Jongdae.

“ _ Which club is it? _ ” Baekhyun asks and Jongin crosses his legs, positioning himself more comfortably on his bed. His shorts had been awkwardly hanging down his thighs so he opted on removing them all together. His t shirt was big enough to give him some decency after all, not that it was really needed since he lived alone.

“The Midnight Lair,” he can hear Baekhyun’s breath hitch on the line and he snickers to himself. The Midnight Lair was the only club in town that allowed both humans and vampires to enter. It was highly prestigious but thankfully not exclusive otherwise it’d be a mere dream. Vampires had made themselves known some decades ago, pledging a treaty to the humans who could only accept their terms. It was much better than living a life of war after all. A losing war on the humans end.

Neither Jongin nor Baekhyun knew much about vampires since most school systems kept the two species apart, in college it was a free for all though. He had his basic knowledge, they were sensitive to the sunlight but sunscreen kept them from burning, they had red eyes that glowed when hungry or threatened and they were insanely attractive, frozen in time when turned. There were rumours of vampires that were born rather than turned but they were mere myth. Oh, and of course they drank blood.

“ _ You sure that’s a good idea Jongin _ ?” Baekhyun’s hesitant with good reason, hell they barely knew what they were doing so the chances of them accidentally getting killed were pretty high. But Jongin was horny and no one truly thought straight when they were horny. He pursed his lips for a second, wondering how he could possibly convince Baekhyun that they’d be perfectly fine. Then he remembered his initial reason for wanting to go to The Midnight Lair,

“You know Baekhyun I heard that when a vampire sucks blood, it feels positively orgasmic,” Jongin purrs and he knows this will catch Baekhyun’s attention, his friend too hasn’t had a good lay in a long time. Jongin can still remember his initial shock when he’d been venturing around on YouTube, ending up on that darker side which talked about vampires. There were a number of vampire YouTuber’s that made educational videos but Jongin hadn’t been too interested in those. More attracted to titles such as ‘Vampire Bites cause Orgasms?’ Baekhyun clears his throat and he coughs a bit,

“ _ For us or for them? _ ” Baekhyun counters and Jongin thinks back to the video along with that one wikipedia page he’d come across when looking up the different kinds of kinks out of curiosity. From what he remembered, the taste of blood depended on the person’s diet, while the act of biting itself was enough to cause arousal to an extent. So it definitely went both ways? He realizes he’s been thinking for much too long,

“Both, I heard it’s even better during sex,” Jongin finishes proving his point confidently and he probably could’ve done better but he could only hope that Baekhyun’s been won over. They were best friends after all, it wasn’t like they were that different. Half the stupid shit Jongin got into was because of Baekhyun himself.

“ _ Get ready, I’ll pick you up in half an hour _ ,” Baekhyun grunts and he hangs up. Jongin pumps a fist into the air and does a small battle cry in triumph. He gets off his bed in a hurry and decides to clean up as well as he can since he plans on bringing someone home tonight, or vice versa, anything works really. Jongin heads over to his closet and he stands in front of it with his hands on his hips, wondering what kind of vibe he wanted to give off tonight.

 

“Okay Jongin, make sure to stick with me at the start then you can go off and do whatever but if you don’t text me tomorrow morning I’m going to assume you got murdered okay?” Baekhyun says as soon as they pull up in the club parking lot and Jongin looks at him with a raised eyebrow. To be honest, Baekhyun seemed more excited than he was.

“Okay hyung, same to you,” Jongin says simply and he can see Baekhyun’s hints of nervousness fade past his kohl eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow. The two get out of the car and Baekhyun double checks that he’s locked it before they cross the parking lot. There is a number of people standing in groups by the walls of the club, seeming more than content with being outside rather than inside. Which only results in a lot of stares and puffs of smoke when Baekhyun and Jongin pass them.

“You’re looking really fancy Jongin,” Baekhyun states when he hears a low whistle directed at them. Jongin can only smirk because that was exactly what he was hoping for. He was wearing fishnet stockings beneath his loose ripped blue jeans as well as a black cropped tank top underneath a bomber jacket, he had a choker around his neck and three inch ankle boots on his feet. His hair was messily perfect and he had highlighter on his cheekbones.

“Thank you hyung, you look dashing yourself,” Baekhyun is branding a simple red silk button down that he purposely leaves the top two buttons open of, as well as his infamous black leather pants that stuck to him like a second skin. Despite not being enthusiastic about the idea, he was truly dressing to impress, after all Baekhyun didn’t bring out the leather pants and eyeshadow unless he really wanted to bring someone home.

The two flash their IDs to the bouncer who looks like a normal guy, rather than the stereotypical image of a larger more muscular man with a suit and sunglasses on. This bouncer too brandished a suit but rather than sunglasses, his red eyes were more intimidating than anything else. He nodded upon seeing their IDs and tilted his head, gesturing for them to head on in. Both Baekhyun and Jongin involuntarily took in deep breaths as they entered the club.

Once they step inside Jongin finds himself slightly overwhelmed. He’d frequented clubs before but nothing like this. The air was thick, heavy with all kinds of things he couldn’t place at the moment but the atmosphere itself was enough to make him feel drunk not to mention how there was fog in the air and the lights were red. The club was packed. The dance floor didn’t have an inch of space yet people continued to pile in, hoping to get closer to one another. The bar was pretty sparse and the booths had all been taken up. Jongin gives Baekhyun a glance and the two make their way towards the bar, thinking that maybe a drink was what they’d need to loosen up a little. Jongin hadn’t done as much research as he’d thought because he didn’t know that The Midnight Lair also doubled as a strip club.

Throughout the club were raised platforms adorned with poles and entertainers perched on top of each one, moving fluidly as they danced on the poles. From the distance Jongin could tell that some of them were human and some were vampires, their glowing red eyes were mesmerizing. The two weave their way through groups of people who were seemingly just standing around and they finally make it to the bar after much too long. Jongin takes a seat while Baekhyun stands beside him, leaning on the bar as he waves over the bartender.

Jongin squints as he looks over at the bartender and he can see a youthful face, one that looked barely legal. He sees that the bartender’s name is Xiumin and he only notices the red eyes when he comes a little closer.

“Evening! What can I get you two started with?” Xiumin’s smile looks unnerving with his glowing red eyes and Jongin reminds himself not to stare. He and Baekhyun aren’t usually the types to drink anything fancy, considering they didn’t have that much money as “broke college students”. Jongin looks over at Baekhyun giving him the okay to choose whatever he wanted and it was a rule of theirs that whoever invited the other would be responsible for paying the first round of drinks. Before Baekhyun can open his mouth though Xiumin leans over the counter with a Cheshire grin,

“Shall I tell you what to avoid if you plan on getting sucked tonight?” he speaks quite quietly but still loud enough to be heard over the blaring music. Jongin’s eyes widen and Baekhyun only laughs feeling amused, he leans in to humour the bartender.

“Do tell us, I’d hate for my experience with a vampire to be ruined because my blood tastes vile,” Baekhyun laughs and Jongin finds himself intrigued. Xiumin smiles at them and he grabs a green bottle without looking, he puts down two shot glasses on the table before he fills them both from a height. Jongin stares at the hypnotic green liquor, knowing what it is without having been told. The green looks mesmerizing beneath the red lights.

“Absinthe makes your blood smell vibrant, rum or whiskey however, makes you smell dirty. Although I don’t think you two will have any problems tonight, you both smell delicious. Especially you, be careful you two, and have fun. This one’s on the house,” Xiumin looks at Jongin before he winks at them both and soon enough he’s on the other side of the bar entertaining some other patrons. Jongin reaches for the glass and so does Baekhyun, the two do a quick cheers and they both down the shot of absinthe. Jongin feels the burn immediately and he scrunches his face, wondering how strong it had been. Baekhyun pats his back and he grins at him,

“Looks like I’ll be leaving you first Nini, I think I’ve found somebody,” Baekhyun winks and Jongin watches him enter the mass of people on the dancefloor. He turns around on his stool and he tries to see if he can spot who caught Baekhyun’s attention. Then he notices a tall man with curly hair and large ears, his expression is serious but he seems to have a smirk on his face as he looks at Baekhyun. Jongin stares for a moment before he looks away, only to see something unusual. Across the room, beside the tall man is another shorter man.

And he’s absolutely  _ gorgeous _ .

Jongin falls into a trance as he looks at this man. His head is shaved and there’s a short layer of hair covering his perfectly shaped head. His eyebrows are strong and furrowed and his nose is sloped, his cheeks are round and his lips look oh so plump. Jongin wants to bite them. But what stands out the most, is that his eyes are a royal purple colour. They’re not red nor are they brown, they’re  _ purple _ . Jongin has never seen a vampire with purple eyes before, and he wants him. He’s decided, he’s not letting anyone else take him home tonight. Jongin gets off of his stool and he makes his way towards the dancefloor. He doesn’t care too much about the people who are giving him strange looks as he makes his way to the middle, he’s only looking at one person.

And he smiles as soon as he realizes that this person is looking back at him. Jongin then gets right to work. Listening in to the music so that he can get a sense of tempo before he throws his head back, running a hand down his throat as he parts his lips and looks right into those beautiful purple eyes. Jongin smirks and he begins to roll his hips, moving his arms seductively as he dances like it’s a private show. He hasn’t noticed that the group of people around him have begun to step back, giving him space to move. Jongin lets his bomber jacket slip off of his shoulders and he runs his hand along his abs, lifting up his crop top enough to show off his pierced nipple with a wink. That seems to do the trick because in a second he can see how the vampire’s eyes begin to glow as he finally moves from his spot against the wall, approaching Jongin with powerful strides.

Jongin doesn’t hold in his victory giggle when the vampire wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close while the other hand wraps around his neck pulling him down since they have a bit of a height difference. Jongin gasps as he feels the silver stud in his lobe being pulled on and the cold hand on his waist comes teasingly close to the waistband of his fishnet stockings that rose higher than his jeans.

“You’re a cheeky little thing aren’t you?” Jongin swears that his dick twitches the moment he hears the vampire’s voice, it’s so deep and it delights his senses in all the right ways, the growl going right up his spine. Jongin licks his lips and he tilts his head,

“Did you like my dance? It was just for you,” Jongin rests his arms on the vampire’s shoulders and he in the haze of the red lights in the club he can see flickers of blue in the vampire’s purple eyes. Jongin can feel himself getting lost in those mesmerizing orbs and his gaze flickers down to the those plump lips, he wants to taste them so badly. But before he can lean in he moans when his hair is pulled, keeping him from advancing further.

“Just for me hmm? Then tell me, why am I not the only one looking at you?” the vampire growls and Jongin swears he’s ready to drop on his knees right there and then. Looking around he can see a number of vampires staring at him, red eyes hungry as they roam all over his body. Jongin turns back to the vampire holding him and he swallows hard, not noticing how the vampire watches the way his adam’s apple bobs as he does. The vampire carefully loops his finger through the small chain hanging from Jongin’s choker and he drags him across the dancefloor. Jongin struggles to follow the man’s shorter strides with his intoxication and heels.

Jongin squints as he’s brought to the washroom and the fluorescent lights aren’t very welcome after being stuck in red lighting for the past half hour. Before he can get a grasp of his surroundings he’s slammed against the wall. Jongin feels the air leave his lungs and he opens his eyes slowly, seeing the vampire’s face centimeters away from his own. Even from this distance there doesn’t seem to be a blemish on his skin, was that even possible? Jongin feels cold fingertips tracing over his features and he leans into the touch, playfully licking the vampire’s finger when he comes close to his lips.

“I’m Kyungsoo, what should I call you?” hearing Kyungsoo speak without a growl was soothing to say the least, this man could tell him to do anything and he’d obey without hesitation.

“Jongin,” he replies and he doesn’t know what possesses him but he lifts his arm and runs his hand along Kyungsoo’s head, giggling at the texture. Kyungsoo stares at him with an unreadable expression before he claims his lips. Jongin groans and he unconsciously spreads his legs, allowing Kyungsoo to nudge a thick thigh between them. Kyungsoo licks his way into his mouth and it leaves Jongin so weak he can barely hold himself up as their tongues dance. Kyungsoo tastes of some kind of strong liquor and there is a faint taste of blood as well, he’s not sure if it bothers him or not.

“God, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already a mess,” Jongin leans his head back against the wall and Kyungsoo immediately leans in to lap at the exposed skin, he bites at the choker with a growl as if he doesn’t like how it obstructs his goal. Jongin has resorted to shameless grinding at this point, Kyungsoo made him feel out of control and he wanted to be fucked so badly. They’re both so caught up in one another that they haven’t noticed that the bathroom wasn’t empty. Jongin can’t find himself caring because when Kyungsoo pinches his nipple he screams.

“Wreck me, please Kyungsoo,” Jongin begs and all he can feel is the way Kyungsoo smiles against his skin. His nipple piercings continue to get toyed with and his cock is so uncomfortable confined by so many layers. Thankfully Kyungsoo decides to ease him of his discomfort and he begins unbuttoning his jeans. When Kyungsoo gets down on his knees does Jongin finally take in what he’s wearing, a simple black button down shirt along with black slacks and black dress shoes. He looked like he just came from some kind of fancy party as opposed to Jongin who was definitely dressed for the club. A cold hand wrapping around his cock is what breaks him away from his thoughts and he looks down at Kyungsoo in surprise,

“You barely fit in my hand, how sexy Jongin,” he flushes at his lack of length but he quite likes the way Kyungsoo talks down at him despite the fact that he wasn’t the one on his knees at the moment. Kyungsoo doesn’t care about the two guys watching them from the corner of the bathroom and he swallows Jongin’s length in one go. Jongin’s knees buckle immediately and his hands fly to grab Kyungsoo’s head but since there’s no hair for him to grasp he can only awkwardly place his hands there for support. It’s when Kyungsoo manages to fit his balls into his moist cavern does Jongin moan loudly, hitting his head against the wall once more as he looks at the other two men watching them. One of them is human while the other is a vampire that much is sure.

“Fuck Kyungsoo I’m close,” Jongin breathes and he whimpers as he spills his load, his body trembling as he does. Kyungsoo gathers his cum in his mouth and stands, leaning closer before he connects their lips, pushing the essence into Jongin’s mouth. The two groan as their kiss grows sloppy and they pass the semen back and forth until there’s nothing left. Kyungsoo tucks Jongin back into his pants and he looks over his shoulder at the two strangers with a glare. They scurry in a second and Kyungsoo turns back to Jongin, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Your place or mine?”

  
  


The pair end up stumbling back to Jongin’s apartment after taking a cab? Maybe? A part of Jongin knows that the fancy black car with the scary looking chauffeur wasn’t a cab but then again he couldn’t really pay attention when Kyungsoo wouldn’t stop staring at him. Considering Jongin’s apartment wasn’t necessarily a maze they find themselves in the bedroom within seconds. Jongin falls back on the bumpy mattress and he exhales when Kyungsoo hovers over him, he truly was a gorgeous specimen. And those purple eyes… Jongin loved them so much. He knows for sure he’ll remember them in the morning, even if Kyungsoo leaves by then. 

“Do you want more? Tell me how much you want,” Kyungsoo tilts his head and Jongin watches the way the moonlight makes half of his face glow while the other is hidden in shadows. He licks his lips and spreads his legs before he wraps his hands around Kyungsoo’s nape, touching the shaved hair before he pulls him down. Jongin licks along the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear and he places soft open kisses along his jawline,

“Give me everything,” Jongin seals their lips together and he likes the way Kyungsoo’s hands roughly remove his clothes. It makes him pleased that the vampire hungers for him in the same way. They only part so they can remove the remainder of their clothes and Kyungsoo rips off his shirt, the buttons flying all over the place. Jongin finds it incredibly sexy but he also wonders how much it costed because Kyungsoo’s shirt did not look cheap at all. But when Kyungsoo finally sits between his legs naked, he really can’t think of anything other than the fact that he was so beautiful. Vampires really were different from humans.

“Help me out?” Jongin smiles as he kicks his legs, he’d already removed his jacket and his crop top but his jeans and fishnet stockings were still clung to his legs. Kyungsoo unbuttons his jeans but he doesn’t pull down his fishnet stockings as well. Deciding to keep them on. Kyungsoo drops the jeans off to the side of the bed and he flips Jongin onto his stomach, patting his butt so that he raised it. Jongin breathes heavily as he waits in anticipation and he gasps when cold fingers lightly pick off the fishnet from his skin and he hears the sound of ripping thread. Kyungsoo rips open the net in a way that exposes his entrance and nothing more.

“No underwear hmm? How naughty,” Kyungsoo says as he slaps one of Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin licks his lips at the stinging sensation and he guesses Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed when he sucked him off at the club. Jongin reaches for the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand and he tossed it back at Kyungsoo with a wink before he wiggles his butt invitingly. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and delivers another slap to his ass before he uncaps the lube and teasingly prods a finger against his entrance. Jongin sighs at the feeling and he urges himself to relax as Kyungsoo’s cold fingertip works its way inside of him. 

“I don’t need a lot of prep, p-played with myself earlier,” Jongin admits and he really wants nothing more than to be fucked into the mattress. Kyungsoo however seems to enjoy taking his time, despite being more than impatient earlier when it came to removing their clothes. Jongin can tell Kyungsoo is taking his time, adding another finger in only when he feels like it seeing as how Jongin was already relaxed and ready for him. Jongin takes a deep breath and he looks over his shoulder seeing those purple eyes looking right at him, the sight makes him clench unconsciously. 

“Beg for me Jongin and I’ll give you everything you want,” Kyungsoo’s voice is all he hears. Jongin turns so that’s lying on his back and he offers himself,

“I want you so badly Kyungsoo, I want your cock inside of me, make it so I won’t be able to walk tomorrow without thinking about how well you fucked me, please,” Jongin bites his lip when Kyungsoo surges forward, entering him in one swift motion. Jongin groans as Kyungsoo’s grasps his hair and tilts his head to the side, licking at his neck. 

“Kyungsoo please, move, fuck me,  _ mark _ me,” Jongin doesn’t say much more because Kyungsoo does exactly as he asks. Pulling out so that only his cockhead is nestled inside of Jongin before he snaps his hips forward, the impact forcing them both up the bed. Jongin screams and he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s body, running his fingernails along smooth skin as his eyes roll back at the intense pleasure. Kyungsoo feels so hard inside of him, he can feel every vein and a part of him remembers that they didn’t use a condom. Not much he could do about it now he guesses.

“Moan for me more Jongin, let everyone know who you brought home tonight,” Jongin wraps his legs around Kyungsoo tightly and he loudly moans his name. He can feel himself coming undone a little more each time Kyungsoo’s balls slap against his ass and he keens when his prostate is hit, his back arching and his mouth falling open. Kyungsoo aims for that particular spot each time and Jongin is absolutely lost in his euphoria, 

“Please Kyungsoo, bite me, I’m so close,” Jongin sobs and he tilts his head as a sign of submission. Kyungsoo hesitates and he loses himself in his instincts, his eyes glowing purple as he licks the salty skin of Jongin’s neck, finding the perfect place as he sinks his teeth in. Jongin’s body freezes as he’s hit with a rush of pleasure and he releases in an instant, his body jolting at the overstimulation of his orgasm as well as the bite and Kyungsoo’s never pausing hips. Kyungsoo moans as he drinks from Jongin and he pulls out before he cums, painting Jongin’s lower stomach and fishnet stockings with ropes of white. He pulls away from Jongin’s neck after licking the wound and he kisses him. Slowly.

Jongin shudders as they kiss softly, such a contrast to everything else but not unwelcome. Once they part Jongin falls against the mattress in a lifeless heap, exhausted from their activity. Kyungsoo on the other hand takes that time to clean them up, going to the washroom to grab a washcloth before he wipes Jongin clean of any cum and he removes his fishnets, tossing them on the ground along with everything else. Jongin is already slipping in and out of consciousness but he can’t help but smile when he hears a faint goodnight. 

  
  


Jongin wakes in the morning due to the unusual sound of synchronized footsteps. He roused from his slumber and seeked Kyungsoo’s body that was still as cold as always. Jongin lies down on the vampire and he squints when there’s a knock on his bedroom door, it opens promptly afterwards and six men enter the room, all adorned with suits and ear pieces. Upon seeing this Jongin wakes up instantly and in a panic. Kyungsoo beside him sits up calmly and he acknowledges the men with a nod.

“Your highness, your parents would like to meet you at their home at 10AM sharp, they have requested you bring your… mate as well,” the man Jongin recognizes as the one Baekhyun approached last night is the one who speaks and he registers the title before staring at Kyungsoo. Those beautiful purple eyes are downcast and he seems like a different person than yesterday, less wild and more composed. Kyungsoo looks over at the clock and Jongin does as well seeing as how it was already 9:34AM. 

“Thank you Chanyeol, please wait outside with the others, I’ll come down when I’m ready,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Chanyeol nods before he and the other men leave the room, politely closing the door afterwards. Then it’s only silence. Kyungsoo doesn’t look guilty but at the same time he does look like he wants to avoid explaining the situation, Jongin on the other hand is still waking up and he’s genuinely concerned about how those men even managed to get into his apartment. He isn’t in the mood to beat around the bush though so he looks right at Kyungsoo, trying not to get distracted by how beautiful he is and how the red scratches on his back are oddly satisfying. 

“I know you like my eyes, have you wondered why they’re purple rather than red even though I’m a vampire as well?” Kyungsoo begins with a question and Jongin can only nod because he’s sure he hasn’t done a great job in hiding his love for their colour. Kyungsoo runs a hand over his head and Jongin wants to as well but he manages to resist.

“I wasn’t turned. I was born and that makes me a part of the royal bloodline,” Kyungsoo explains quietly and Jongin almost falls over in shock. He’d slept with royalty.  _ Royalty _ . That explained a lot actually. Although Kyungsoo had acted far from royalty last night that didn’t change the fact that he was indeed regal and he was dressed impeccably well. Through the haze of the absinthe and lust Jongin can conclude that yes, they did ride home in a black car that screamed money. However, something else was on his mind, something Kyungsoo hadn’t mentioned.

“Why did he call me your mate and why do you parents want to see us?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo tenses at the question. He looks down at the duvet and grips it in his palms to the point that Jongin is afraid it’ll burst somehow. He lifts his hand and touches the bite mark, eyes widening when it stings. Jongin gets out of bed and he doesn’t care about his decency as he crosses his room to enter the bathroom, he hurriedly turns on the light and his reflection is so foreign. His lips are swollen and his skin is littered in purple and red marks but the bite mark on his neck was still there. From what he remembered during his quick wikipedia session, vampire bites faded the day afterwards. This was not in any way faded.

“I was… careless last night. I’d had a few drinks and you were just so delectable, when you submitted yourself to me I couldn’t fight my instincts and I… marked you. Jongin, a royal vampire doesn’t bite just anyone, once we make that bite, we mate for life,” Kyungsoo says in a low voice and he gently touches the bite wound, a furrow between his brows as if he wanted to say more but chose not to. Jongin doesn’t know how to feel about it all at the moment so he does the only logical thing and he begins to dig around in his bathroom drawers for a spare toothbrush. He can’t fully blame Kyungsoo for this and he can’t really blame the alcohol either, he should have been more careful. They both should’ve. 

“We might as well get ready and talk about this later, want to start the shower? I’ll get us some clothes,” Jongin smiles and he can see how Kyungsoo visibly relaxes at that. He’d probably been thinking Jongin would attack him with profanities and curse at him but really, it was nearing 10AM and Jongin wasn’t going to act like it was all Kyungsoo’s fault when they had both wanted each other last night. The reality that he’d slept with royalty probably wasn’t registering itself as serious as it was inside of his head though.    
  


 

After a quick shower together (the mood had been too damper to even consider touching one another although Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t hungry for Kyungsoo again) they were now sitting in a very glamorous car on their way to the Do’s. Jongin didn’t even know what brand this car was but it felt too luxurious for him, his skin was uncomfortable with so much money surrounding him. He and Kyungsoo were dressed possibly too casually. Kyungsoo had to borrow some clothes and since Jongin was taller and slimmer than he was, sweatpants and a hoodie was all he could offer. Jongin on the other hand was wearing a long sleeve v neck and sweatpants as well, but his hair was damp and unruly on top of his head. Kyungsoo looked much younger without his suit and styled hair. 

“Whatever my parents say, don’t take it too seriously. They mean well,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he keeps his eyes glued to the window. Jongin purses his lips and he fiddles with his fingers, suddenly remembering every drama plot he’s ever seen. Would Kyungsoo’s mother be like those mean rich moms that will give him money to stay away from Kyungsoo? Does that even make sense? Then again Jongin wasn’t too sure what the extent of this mating thing was. Kyungsoo had said it was for life but was anything for life anymore? Jongin shakes his head when he realizes that he’s going off topic. Well in the event that he did get stuck with Kyungsoo for life, at least he was handsome and had really pretty eyes.

“Okay we’re here, don’t be nervous Jongin,” Kyungsoo tries to be reassuring and Jongin appreciates it. But then again, he’d be more confident if he hadn’t been thrown into a whole new world within a night. He’d have to cap his hormones from now on. Jongin steps out of the car when the door is held open for him and he’d been prepared to see a mansion with a large driveway and a fountain in the middle. But instead, he sees a humble home with a white picket fence and a lovely but not extravagant garden. Jongin’s surprise must be evident because Kyungsoo laughs at him, softly.

“What were you expecting? Castles, dungeons, and moats?” Kyungsoo says with a teasing tone and Jongin was just happy to see him a little carefree. He didn’t know Kyungsoo at all and his personality from last night and this morning had been a jarring contrast. After getting to know him he hopes to see where the two sides of him blend into one. Jongin’s eyes widen when he realizes that Kyungsoo was waiting for a response and he just shakes his head for good measure. Kyungsoo sighs however and he shakes his head, suddenly looking dejected. 

“You didn’t get my Twilight reference,” Kyungsoo says with a pout on his lips and Jongin’s jaw drops. Knowing that Kyungsoo had watched Twilight and paid attention well enough to properly quote it makes him laugh. He and Kyungsoo make their way up to the front door and Jongin holds his breath as he hears Kyungsoo knock. Jongin wants to hold onto Kyungsoo but then again he doesn’t really see why he should so he doesn’t. Patiently waiting to meet more vampires. The door opens soon enough and Jongin has to lower his line of vision to see the petite woman in the doorway. Her hair is in a low bun and she doesn’t look a day older than 34. Her eyes are a striking purple like Kyungsoo’s and her lips are thin as they stretch into a grin.

“Oh my, he’s beautiful Kyungsoo,” she says with a melodic voice and Jongin is suddenly bashful. He has no qualms with being called beautiful, if anything he loves it just as much as being called handsome. Kyungsoo seems a little embarrassed as she steps back and lets them into the house. The inside is as home-y as the outside is, the house looks like his grandmother’s house. He hasn’t visited her in awhile. Jongin removes his shoes and follows after Kyungsoo obediently, not exactly knowing where he was going. They end up in the living room and Jongin freezes upon seeing Kyungsoo’s father sitting on the armchair, his brows furrowed and his eyes are too, purple. Neither seemed to hold the beauty of Kyungsoo’s though. His mother’s eyes were lighter, somewhat lavender while his father’s was darker. Kyungsoo’s eyes were a true royal purple. 

“Hello Jongin, I am Do Seungjoo and this is my wife Do Miyeon, we’re Kyungsoo’s parents,” his father speaks with authority and Jongin feels small. Kyungsoo remains close beside him, offering a wordless support that he really appreciated. Miyeon doesn’t stop looking at him and he tries to make eye contact every now and then to be polite. 

“We wanted to formally meet you and possibly talk about your future with Kyungsoo. We understand if it’s too early. But we also feel that you should know what comes with a future with Kyungsoo,” Miyeon explains. Jongin is thankful that they don’t have to talk about marriage or anything right now but at the same time he wonders what more that there could be. They were mated. What exactly did that mean for them? Jongin doesn’t really want to hear about it from Kyungsoo’s parents, but rather from Kyungsoo himself. Slowly they begin to stand and Kyungsoo does as well so Jongin naturally follows.

“We’ll talk to you two again in a couple of weeks, for now we’d for you to keep that you’ve been marked by a royal vampire secret Jongin. We may not follow royal laws like in the past but the divide between humans and vampires is still too harsh to be open about it,” Seungjoo warns him and Jongin can only bow his head with a nod. Seungjoo and Miyeon then leave them both alone, after Miyeon gives her son a hug and a wish that he’d come home more often. Kyungsoo regards them with a bow and he turns to Jongin with a tight lipped smile.

“You have questions right? I’ll answer them, but not here. They’ll be able to hear us no matter what room they’re in. Would you like to go back to your place? Or would you like to come to mine?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin was just happy he got a choice. He thinks for a moment that yes he would like to go back to his house but then again, he might just coax Kyungsoo into another makeout session or something. So he decides that Kyungsoo’s place would be a better choice for any informative meetups.

“Yours, and a part of me is overwhelmed so feel free to just tell me what you think I should know,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo nods. Together they leave the house and are soon making their way to the car they arrived in. This time there isn’t a fancy chauffeur and Jongin helps himself into the passenger’s seat not really giving Kyungsoo the chance to do so. Kyungsoo adjusts the seat to his height which is much closer than before and Jongin can’t help but laugh at that. Kyungsoo looks over at his amused expression and rolls his eyes but with a smile. As they begin to leave the neighbourhood Jongin decides to play whatever CD is already in there. Smooth R&B soon fills the car and Jongin leans back in comfort, enjoying the music.

“I know you’re getting comfortable but we’re almost there. I don’t live too far from my parents,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice cuts through the melody and Jongin opens his eyes, seeing a condominium in front of them. They drive into the underground parking lot and Jongin wonders how old Kyungsoo was, how aging even worked for him. He’d have to ask later. Hopefully he’s not 70 years old or something. Once they’re parked Jongin opens the door and climbs out, following Kyungsoo to where the elevators are. When they enter he’s expecting Kyungsoo to press the penthouse floor but instead, he presses floor 3. 

“I’m afraid of heights,” Kyungsoo explains quietly when he sees Jongin’s questioning glance. Jongin tries his best not to melt. He doesn’t really point out that they could easily take the stairs either. Maybe Kyungsoo was just being considerate towards his sore ass since he’d taken his dick in multiple ways, multiple times last night. Jongin and Kyungsoo get off after a short elevator ride and they reach room 386. Kyungsoo unlocks the door and they enter. The first thing Jongin notices is that it was really neat. Despite being a young man (?) living on his own Kyungsoo really knew how to keep the place tidy. Jongin would feel embarrassed about his own messy apartment but he could really care less. 

“You can sit anywhere you’d like, would you like something to drink?” Kyungsoo immediately makes his way to what Jongin assumes is the kitchen and politely tells Kyungsoo that water is good enough. Jongin then walks into the living room and it’s pretty spacious but then again it was a condominium rather than an apartment. He didn’t know what the difference was but he did know that one was more expensive than the other. Jongin immediately feels drawn to the orange bean bag in the corner and he decides to make that his new seat. So he plops himself down and watches as Kyungsoo returns with two glasses of water.

“You’re free to talk, I’ll jump in when I have a question,” Jongin smiles and he sips on his water before setting it on the floor since the table was too far for him. He’d expected Kyungsoo to change into his own clothes when he got home but he seems far too comfortable, crossing his legs as he adjusts his position on the couch. Jongin doesn’t mind, he quite likes seeing Kyungsoo like this. Casual. He looks less… regal. Especially now that Jongin knows that he’s part of a royal bloodline. 

“I was born in 1993 to a human mother and a vampire father. My mother wasn’t born a vampire but she was born from vampires if that makes sense. Her father’s bloodline is purebred, and it carried down to me when I was born. She was turned not too long after I was born and unlike most newborns her eyes turned purple due to her existing vampire blood,” Jongin picks up his cup again and he blinks upon the new information. So Kyungsoo may have royal blood but he wasn’t a pureblood. And he was a year older than Jongin. He wondered how the age thing worked to be honest, so he raises his hand and waits for Kyungsoo to call on him like he’s in class.

“How does aging for you work? And what does your diet consist of,” Jongin asks before he puts his hand down again and Kyungsoo seems amused at least. Kyungsoo takes a sip of his own water as if trying to prove a point that Jongin doesn’t understand.

“Physically, I’ll stop aging at some point but I don’t know exactly when that will be. As for my diet, I can eat food but it doesn’t do much for me nutritionally. I can only stay healthy if I drink blood. I don’t… hunt for victims if that’s what you’re worried about. My family along with many other vampires get their blood from either hospitals or blood banks,” Kyungsoo explains. Jongin suddenly curses every vampire movie he’s seen for making him believe that vampires can’t eat human food and that it tastes like dirt to them. At least he knows he can enjoy chicken with Kyungsoo in the future. Jongin’s stomach growls and he flushes.

“Oh, you haven’t eaten all morning! It’s already past noon, I’m sorry Jongin I’ll make you something quick,” Kyungsoo is quick to fuss over him and Jongin moves from the beanbag to the couch so that he can be closer. Just to ensure that the conversation won’t have to end. Jongin presses his cheek against the cool leather of the couch and he smiles.

“You don’t have to apologize, I didn’t say anything anyways. Thank you in advance for the meal,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo only gives him a wry smile. For someone who doesn’t really need to eat food Kyungsoo’s kitchen is very well stocked. He has so many spices and tools that Jongin has never seen before. Then again Jongin was a college student and his diet consisted solely of instant noodles and take out. Kyungsoo seems to be putting together a sandwich and Jongin is cheering inside, he loves the simplicity of it all. 

“Since you’ve told me a little about yourself I guess I should continue it. I’m Kim Jongin and I was born on January 14th 1994. I’m a purebred human and I’m currently in College for fashion design. I like dogs and I like sleeping,” Jongin introduces himself as best as he can and Kyungsoo looks over to him with wide eyes. Gosh those purple eyes are too beautiful.

“My birthday is January 12th,” Kyungsoo reveals with a grin and his lips take the shape of a heart. The sight makes Jongin’s chest feel funny and he pauses for a moment, not expecting that. He’s then reminded of the situation at hand and he clears his throat.

“What does it mean to be mates?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a long while. Jongin doesn’t press and he doesn’t prod even though everything inside of him is telling him to whine until Kyungsoo relents and explains. Kyungsoo finishes up in the kitchen and he brings Jongin a plate with a very delectable sandwich on it. It isn’t a typical deli-meat sandwich. Jongin can see seasoned chicken, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes and some caramelized onions. His mouth was already watering. Once he gets the okay nod from Kyungsoo, he begins eating. Instantly moaning at the harmony of flavours inside of his mouth. 

“Mates to vampires are their partners for life. Think of it like soulmates? When you mark someone, you’re telling the world that you belong to them and vice versa. It’s a high level of intimacy and when vampires mate they become bonded in ways that anyone who isn’t, can’t understand. When it comes to humans however, it doesn’t work the same way. Although I don’t know you, I instantly feel something for you, something deeper now that I’ve marked you. But you don’t have that same feeling for me, and I can feel that as well,” Kyungsoo sounds a little sad and Jongin doesn’t like that. To be honest, he did feel something for Kyungsoo as well. It’d be a lie to say that he didn’t but it would also be a lie to say that it ran deeper than the bite mark on his neck. He smirks and chews slowly,

“So basically what you’re saying is that we could have this amazing relationship and bond if we fall in love? Are you going to woo me Mr. Do?” Kyungsoo sputters on his water and Jongin can’t help but feel giddy inside. Sure this wasn’t how he expected to find his life partner but really so far he has no reason to complain. Kyungsoo was handsome, great in bed and he was a wonderful cook. He’d have more time to learn about his quirks but for now he was already winning. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to have a reply so Jongin takes another bite,

“Well it’s already working just so you know,” he says through a mouthful of food and Jongin can’t help but laugh at Kyungsoo’s bewildered expression. 

  
  


“Jongin what the hell happened to you this weekend?!” Baekhyun’s angry voice is the first thing Jongin hears the moment he’s stepped foot on campus and he turns a little too late, unable to dodge his friend’s tackle. They stumble but avoid falling due to some kind of miracle and Jongin chokes since Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck to support his weight. Baekhyun finally lets go when he realizes that choking his best friend won’t give him an answer and he backs up, placing his hands on his hips as he raises his eyebrow and waits for a reply. Jongin doesn’t really see why Baekhyun was so upset since he’d been the one to ditch Jongin first in the club anyways but then again if Baekhyun had vanished without texting or giving him updates after a night at The Midnight Lair he’d be concerned too.

“I’ll explain it to you-” Jongin cuts himself off when he remembers that Kyungsoo’s parents wanted him to keep it a secret. But then who would he talk about this stuff with? Sure he had Kyungsoo and technically he should be talking about it with Kyungsoo but he needed a human’s opinion on it all too. Maybe he could ask whether or not he could tell Baekhyun. Baekhyun who was currently getting more and more frustrated as he pondered. Jongin clears his throat and he smiles,

“I’ll get back to you on that, how was your weekend Baekhyun hyung?” Jongin asks as they start making their way towards their only shared class which happened to be an elective. They usually skipped that class altogether so Jongin wouldn’t be surprised if they wandered off to the library or the student commons. Baekhyun doesn’t seem too pleased about being let down but he also seems excited about the opportunity given to talk about his own weekend so he takes it. Jongin avoids a group of people standing in the middle of the hall and he resists the urge to speak his mind, he hates it when people do that. 

“So I met this really nice vampire named Chanyeol, turns out he’s a bodyguard or something. He was dressed really nice. At first the red eyes kind of creeped me out but the bite felt so good, I may have gone overboard with my begging because I passed out,” Baekhyun tells him. Jongin squints his face at the not so detailed details and he really wishes that he didn’t ask. The name Chanyeol seemed really familiar though. Oh! Wasn’t Chanyeol the one who burst into his apartment on Saturday morning? And the one who kicked him out since Kyungsoo had a schedule on Sunday? So maybe it was Baekhyun’s fault that they ended up in this situation. Not that Jongin would blame him… it technically wasn’t his fault but also it always ended up being Baekhyun’s fault.

“I think you fucked my vampire’s bodyguard,” Jongin says with a laugh and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Before Baekhyun can ask anything else Jongin gets a text message. He tunes out Baekhyun’s incoherent babbling so that he can focus on it. 

  
  


When are you done classes? I’ll come get you

11:02AM

 

Oh? Is this the first step to your wooing?

I’m done at 1 today

11:03AM

 

Maybe. K see you then

11:03AM

  
  


Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo’s honesty and he can’t wait for what was in store. He didn’t spend a lot of time with Kyungsoo because after he’d finished his sandwich he fell asleep and when he woke up Chanyeol was already kicking him out. Jongin was totally down to get to know Kyungsoo a little more, and maybe his dick. He missed his dick. Baekhyun seems to notice that his thoughts are getting a little side tracked because he gets a thwack on the head moments later. Turns out they’d actually decided to attend class for once but they were already a few minutes late so they try their best to avoid being a disturbance. They take a seat at the back of the class and go on their phones during the lecture.

After the lecture Jongin is quick to say goodbye to Baekhyun who no doubt wanted to know more. He rushes out of the building and hopes that Baekhyun trips on the bottom step of the lecture hall like he always did as he runs towards the front of the campus. There were a ton of entrances but only one was well known to the public so Jongin prays that Kyungsoo is there waiting for him. He feels excited, to see Kyungsoo again. Jongin approaches the parking lot with a pant and wide eyes, scouting the crowd of cars for Kyungsoo’s. Maybe Kyungsoo will be leaning on the car in a suit looking all suave, Jongin’s mouth waters at that prospect. Jongin would’ve been thoroughly impressed if Kyungsoo managed to get a parking spot near the doors so he isn’t surprised that Kyungsoo is a quite far. 

As he approaches the black car however, he isn’t greeted with suave Kyungsoo in a suit. No, instead Jongin sees Kyungsoo sitting in his car, his glasses reflecting the screen of his phone as he looked at something. His hair was covered by a black cap and he seemed to be wearing a black crew neck, Jongin wouldn’t be surprised if his pants were black too. He stands in front of the vehicle for a moment, just to give Kyungsoo a second to realize he was there and when he does he gives Jongin the squishiest smile, oh god. Jongin tries not to melt as he gets into the passenger’s side, almost hitting the car beside them out of his excitement. 

“Hello to you Mr. Do, to what do I owe this honour?” Jongin says happily as he puts on his seatbelt. He cares about his safety after all. Kyungsoo smiles at him and he shakes his head with a light laugh.

“Are you going to keep calling me that? Just wanted to invite you to brunch,” Kyungsoo’s voice was such a delight. Jongin doesn’t really know what makes brunch different from a heavy breakfast or a light lunch but it sounds fancy and he likes that. So he doesn’t have any reason to refuse. 

“Why’re you wearing glasses? Don’t you have ultra mega vision?” Jongin asks as he leans in closer, looking at Kyungsoo’s handsome face. The attention doesn’t appear to affect the vampire but Jongin can tell he’s feeling shy by the way his adam’s apple bobs. Kyungsoo points to his glasses and he looks directly into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin freezes when he sees that his beloved purple eyes are now brown. They’re still beautiful since they’re Kyungsoo’s but they’re not really Kyungsoo’s.

“Unlike other vampires those of royal blood can’t change their eye colour. These glasses help me blend in. Purple isn’t impossible for humans but it’s rare. Newer vampires who don’t know how to control their eyes yet also use these special lenses,” Kyungsoo explains and Jongin pouts. He can understand that but also, Kyungsoo’s eyes were too beautiful to hide. They leave the College and as they drive down the roads Jongin recognizes the way to Kyungsoo’s condominium. He’s kind of glad that they’re not going to have brunch at any kind of expensive place, he really can’t afford anything like that and he doesn’t want Kyungsoo paying for him all the time. Like this maybe he could pitch in on groceries in the future. 

“If you wanted me to come home with you, you should’ve just said so Kyungsoo,” Jongin teases once they’re in the parking lot and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but not without that same fond smile. Jongin and Kyungsoo enter the elevator and this time Jongin clicks the button. Once they’re back in Kyungsoo’s room Jongin makes himself comfortable at the kitchen island while Kyungsoo works away in the kitchen. He wants to help but the last time he cooked, he’d somehow started a fire just from boiling water so he opts not to. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind, as he’s humming to himself while he cooks. The sight makes Jongin happy inside. Jongin wasn’t necessarily a romantic but maybe he was? Growing up he hadn’t done much dating, deciding that one night stands were the best way to satisfy his needs. He unconsciously touches the bite mark on his neck, shivering as he does. 

“Jongin, do you mind setting the table? I’m almost done,” Jongin stands from his seat and he enters the kitchen, already wary. Kyungsoo points towards where the cutlery and bowls are so he scoops them both some rice and sets it down on the coffee table before bringing over chopsticks and spoons. Jongin then sits down on one of the cushions underneath the table and he crosses his legs as Kyungsoo approaches with a small pot of what smelled like kimchi jjigae. He then brings a rolled egg and some side dishes. It’s a simple meal. They sit side by side for convenience since Kyungsoo suggests they watch a movie and Jongin digs in first. He doesn’t pay much attention to the movie and he only remembers that Kyungsoo is a vampire when he realizes that Kyungsoo isn’t eating out of hunger like he is. 

“Even though you don’t need food you still enjoy food?” the question sounds much dumber out loud than it did in his head. Kyungsoo doesn’t laugh at him at least, although he does seem really amused. Jongin munches on a cube of radish as he waits for an answer. The crunch is loud and he can hear it too loudly so he chews on it extra slow. Kyungsoo notices what he’s doing and he chuckles.

“Food is fun. There’s so many flavours and textures to explore. Blood is great and it keeps me alive but it’s generally the same every time. Food is also great for social situations, great food is always enjoyed with great company,” Kyungsoo explains and he attempts to wink but he just ends up blinking. Jongin grins and he claps to applaud Kyungsoo’s answer. Now that he thinks about it, a life of just eating/drinking one thing would get so boring. As much as he loves chicken, he wouldn’t want to spend his whole life eating it. Jongin wonders how often Kyungsoo needs to feed. Jongin helps bring the dishes to the sink but then resorts to lazing around on the couch while Kyungsoo washes the dishes.

“Hey Kyungsoo,” Jongin calls out to the vampire as soon as he’s done. Kyungsoo takes a seat on the bean bag and Jongin pouts because there was definitely still room on the couch for him (there really wasn’t). Kyungsoo hums in response and he focuses on the movie still running. Jongin notices the stack of movies beneath the television and he’s not too surprised that Kyungsoo was a movie nerd. Jongin pouts again and he wants all of Kyungsoo’s attention right now. Or more like his horny side wanted Kyungsoo’s attention right now.

“Can you play with me please?” Jongin asks and he purposely spreads his legs ever so slightly, stretching as he lets his shirt show off his tummy. Kyungsoo is obviously affected because his purple eyes begin to glow and Jongin grins, already feeling victorious. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to give it so easily tho, leaning back as he crosses his legs.

“I thought you wanted me to woo you?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin presses a finger against his bottom lip.

“Well you’re already 35% there, so come here,” he holds out his arms for Kyungsoo and his heart jumps when Kyungsoo gets off of the beanbag. He comes close enough for Jongin to grab and so he does, letting the vampire hover over him. He then wraps his legs around him so that he can’t escape. Jongin pulls off Kyungsoo’s glasses and tosses them behind him, there’s mischief twinkling in his eyes and he’s lost in Kyungsoo’s beloved purple orbs.

“35%? What makes up the other 65% then?” Kyungsoo’s voice lowers to a whisper and he leans in close until their lips are almost touching. Jongin moves to press their lips together but Kyungsoo doesn’t let him, instead he ends up kissing his chin. Jongin huffs and he ruts his hips upward, licking his lips when Kyungsoo groans.

“Play with me and maybe I’ll tell you.” 

  
  


Jongin doesn’t even have a chance to look around Kyungsoo’s bedroom as he’s pushed towards the bed. All he can see is that Kyungsoo has black bed sheets but that’s soon the last thing on his mind because Kyungsoo is kissing him. Softer than he did the night he was drunk but still rougher than Jongin had expected, he didn’t think his teasing affected Kyungsoo that much. Not that he was complaining, he quite liked this side of Kyungsoo as well. Jongin returns the kiss with the same amount of vigour and he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, pulling him down closer so that their bodies are flush together. 

“Let me take care of you,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice shoots right up Jongin’s spine and he sits up so that he can remove his clothes. He’s confident with his body so when Kyungsoo stares at him, he indulges him by showing more of himself off. Kyungsoo captures his lips once more and Jongin gasps as rough hands grab his thighs, pushing them apart as Kyungsoo settles between them. Soft lips leave his own and trail down his jaw, towards his neck and Jongin’s breath hitches when Kyungsoo continues suckling the skin on his neck. He’s anticipating a bite but it never comes as Kyungsoo moves down his body. Continuing to press open mouth kisses along his skin. 

“Kyungsoo please,” Jongin whines and he’s starting to get frustrated since the vampire was now focused on his nipples. Not that Jongin doesn’t appreciate the attention to his now throbbing nubs but he wants Kyungsoo’s mouth elsewhere, preferably much lower. He bucks his hips in hopes to get Kyungsoo’s attention where he wants it and it works only to have Kyungsoo hold down his hips with a playful glint in his eyes.

“You wanted me to play with you, so that’s what I’m doing. By the way, I’m older than you, why don’t you call me hyung?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin scoffs. He receives a bite on the nipple as a warning and he wonders how long it took for Kyungsoo to perfect a bite that didn’t pierce right through skin. He feared for his nipple just then. Getting it pierced once was enough. Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s face and he leans up for another kiss, addicted to the way Kyungsoo tastes.

“Don’t wanna,” he replies in a cheeky manner and Kyungsoo bites his nose. Jongin whines and tries to swat him away but Kyungsoo presses a kiss on his lips to chastise him. Jongin instantly melts into the kiss and Kyungsoo pulls away after biting his lip. Jongin grasps the pillow beneath his head as Kyungsoo lifts his lower half off of the bed and he stops breathing when those purple eyes meet his own as Kyungsoo sucks his dick. Due to his lack of length his cock disappears in an instant and he’s completely surrounded by Kyungsoo’s unique heat. Jongin’s mouth opens and he leans back in pleasure, only air escaping his lips before a breathy moan rips its way through his throat. His hands unconsciously fly forward and he runs his trembling palms along Kyungsoo’s shaved head, not being able to find anything to grab.

“If I make you cum first, you’re going to call me hyung,” Kyungsoo says as he pulls off of his cock for a split second only to swallow it down once more before Jongin can reply. His toes curl in the air and he can only breathe heavily, avoiding looking at Kyungsoo since he’s so close already. He really must have been deprived, or maybe it was just because it was Kyungsoo who was sucking his dick. Jongin manages to catch his breath once Kyungsoo pulls off only to have it taken away again because his balls are being kissed. And fuck do Kyungsoo’s lips feel wonderful. Almost too wonderful because he’s shaking right now to avoid from releasing too early. He wants to win but at this rate Kyungsoo has him in his hands.

It’s when Kyungsoo sucks on his entrance does he scream. The pleasure is blinding and Jongin can only sputter as his hands frantically grab the duvet beneath him. All the while Kyungsoo doesn’t look away from him, those purple eyes mesmerizing as they watch him come undone. Jongin pants and his stomach tenses because of how much he’s trying to hold back. Before Kyungsoo can win however he kicks him away. Kyungsoo is clearly shocked as he falls back onto the bed and before he can sit up Jongin sits on top of him, panting and red in the face. Jongin sucks on his index finger before he tilts his head.

“You’re thirsty aren’t you? Don’t you want to taste me Kyungsoo?” Jongin tries to be seductive but at this point he’s just needy. He can’t even keep still as he sits on Kyungsoo’s cock, rubbing the clothed length between his needy cheeks, it’s already so hard. Jongin bites his lip and he bites it hard enough to draw blood. He can see the way Kyungsoo tenses up and he can feel the way his dick twitches in its confines. Jongin laughs breathlessly and he presses his thumb against his lip, collecting some blood on it before he smears it along Kyungsoo’s lips. Smirking when the vampire instantly licks his lips. Jongin doesn’t expect to get pushed back onto the mattress but he welcomes it. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t go for his neck however, instead he spreads his legs and noses along his inner thigh. Jongin shakes and he screams once more, throwing his head back when Kyungsoo’s teeth sink into his inner thigh. Jongin sees white as he reaches euphoria and his body twitches as he cums untouched. The pleasure of a vampire’s bite truly was undeniable. Dangerous almost since Jongin could let Kyungsoo suck his blood all day, it felt amazing. Thankfully Kyungsoo does pull away, messily wiping his lips and Jongin tiredly lifts his head, seeing that the bed is covered in droplets of the vampire’s cum. Jongin laughs and he reaches for Kyungsoo so that he can get another kiss.

“Just so you know, that was a draw,” Jongin whispers against Kyungsoo’s red lips.

  
  


“I don’t know why we have to go to this party, I’d rather just snuggle up on the couch and watch movies,” Jongin says from the couch which he was currently sprawled all over. It’s been a month since their accidental mating incident and Kyungsoo’s parents have decided to finally announce that Kyungsoo has found his mate through a party. Jongin was reassured that it wasn’t going to be like those dramas where there was a press conference with lots of flashing cameras (Jongin had his doubts but Kyungsoo said that he watched too much television) and was more so just for the close family to know. Supposedly young Mr. Do is quite popular and many want to be his mate. Jongin isn’t surprised, Kyungsoo was a wonder. Jongin has spent almost every day at Kyungsoo’s, finding the vampire’s home much more comfortable than his own. Or maybe it was just cause Kyungsoo was here.

“Come on Jongin, you don’t pay attention to the movies anyways. I’m the only one who watches,” Kyungsoo pokes his head out from the bedroom but Jongin still doesn’t want to move. Instead he happily stares at Kyungsoo’s brief clad behind, not so subtlety imagining how it would feel to grab. Or slap. Maybe bite. Probably all three. Kyungsoo follows his line of vision and tosses his suit at him. Which wasn’t a smart choice since it was specially tailored and ironed to perfection. Jongin catches it and lays it out on the floor quickly, so that it doesn’t wrinkle. He realizes that in doing this he has gotten up from the couch though and Kyungsoo cackles in victory.

“You can’t say you’d rather go to a party over snuggling on the couch with me. It’ll hurt my feelings you know,” Jongin heads over to Kyungsoo’s bedroom and he leans against the doorframe, watching as Kyungsoo goes back and forth. He pouts when his presence is not noticed and he enters the room, tossing the suit down on the bed over Kyungsoo’s. This catches the vampire’s attention for sure and he leans in to appease his human with a kiss. 

“I didn’t say that Jongin and you know it. There’s nothing I’d rather do than snuggle with you, but my parents have been organizing this for awhile and if we’re not there it’ll all be for naught,” Kyungsoo says calmly and Jongin kisses him again before he starts to get dressed. Not without an exaggerated sigh however. They’d had this discussion before after all. The party had been announced a week ago and since then Jongin has been trying to get out of it. All of his attempts usually ended in the same way. Be it a quickie in the shower or a kiss on the lips. Jongin isn’t a fan of parties although he guesses he should get used to them if he wants to make it in the fashion world. 

“Fine, but we’re leaving early,” Jongin relents and Kyungsoo presses a kiss along his temple. Jongin sighs and it was obvious he was going to go in the end but the finality of it all is making him tired already. Kyungsoo had mentioned that it was going to be a small get together since they weren’t close with many people (it seems a lot of friendships don’t last a lifetime for vampires) and he himself had requested that it remain small. It seems like a lot of the vampire families don’t like Kyungsoo’s family, because they were mixed blood. For Kyungsoo to be born from a human mother and a vampire father with royal blood running through his veins was rather unbelievable for them. Jongin hopes that there isn’t anyone mean there, otherwise he was going to fight anyone who spoke badly about Kyungsoo. 

“We’re going to be late, hurry up,” Kyungsoo says to him in a gentle voice. He then leaves the room to give Jongin some privacy. Jongin exhales and he tugs off his shirt and shorts before he put on his dress pants and shirt. He then puts on the vest before finishing it off with a blazer. It was a really nice suit and he really admired the way it was sewed. It had a striped pattern running vertically all over and it made Jongin look taller if that was even possible. He styles his hair using some of Kyungsoo’s gel and he leaves it pretty messily styled up, not caring too much for it. Jongin smiles as he reminisces all the other times he’d gotten ready like this. So much has changed since he met Kyungsoo. He doesn’t go to clubs for sex anymore, it’s more for the alcohol and music and it’s usually with Kyungsoo. He’d like to start dressing up again though, he misses that.

Jongin grabs his phone and wallet along with a special little bottle before he pockets them and he leaves the room. Kyungsoo is already standing by the door, looking as handsome as he did the first night they met. His suit is much simpler than Jongin’s is, it’s a plain black tuxedo with a wine red bowtie. He looks so good. Kyungsoo seems to be admiring him as well, his eyes honest as he looks all over Jongin’s body. Jongin leans down to put on his shoes and as soon as he stands in front of Kyungsoo he can’t hold in his giggle.

“I can’t wait till we’re home,” Kyungsoo’s voice drops to low registers and he winks, having actually perfected it after a few days of practicing. Jongin kisses his nose and they leave Kyungsoo’s condominium. The elevator ride is short and Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s hand all the while, never letting go until they’re both seated inside of his car. Jongin hopes the food is good at least, he’d need something to fill him before Kyungsoo can.    
  


 

“And so we’d like to welcome Kim Jongin to our family as Kyungsoo’s mate! Please enjoy the evening!” Seungjoo finishes off his speech and both Kyungsoo and Jongin bow to the crowd watching them from below the stage. Turns out it had been exactly like those dramas that Kyungsoo claimed he watched too much, well at least he’d been prepared for it thanks to those. Kyungsoo takes his hand and leads him down to their table which was situated right at the front. Jongin assumes that the two empty spaces would have been for his parents but he hasn’t told them about Kyungsoo yet. He’ll probably do so soon but not right now. They didn’t know much about vampires and Jongin didn’t want to shock them with all of this mate stuff right now.

“Jongin, welcome to the family. When do you plan to be turned?” Someone Jongin doesn’t recognize stops them before they can reach their table and Kyungsoo immediately frowns. He steps forward and blocks Jongin from them. Although his short stature doesn’t cover Jongin completely, he appreciates the gesture anyways. It seems that the person’s question was heard by the entirety of the small banquet hall because soon enough everyone is looking right at them. Jongin doesn’t like the attention. Not when he wasn’t feeling confident. 

“Jongin and I haven’t discussed that yet. We’re in no rush and would like to keep things as they are for now, Aunt Minjung,” Kyungsoo answers calmly but Jongin can tell he’s annoyed. Kyungsoo hasn’t really told him anything about this Aunt Minjung so he’s completely in the dark. She doesn’t seem pleased with his answer and her eyes flash red, scaring Jongin.

“A human in the royal family? You truly are your parents’ child,” Aunt Minjung speaks lower, as if she could keep her venomous words from being heard in a room full of vampires. Jongin gently pulls Kyungsoo away from her and he musters all of his courage to glare before he and Kyungsoo head right to the washroom. Once Jongin can hear ball music playing he finally decides to speak, leaning on the closed door as he looks at Kyungsoo. He’s never seen the vampire so angry before, although it really wasn’t a degree that had Jongin worried. It was just uncharacteristic of him. Jongin locks the door and he saunters over to Kyungsoo, following the rhythm of the music.

“Aunt Minjung is my father’s elder sister. She’s jealous that she doesn’t have the royal bloodline like my parents do. She especially hates my mother and I for being royal half bloods,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Jongin resists the urge to go out there and speak his mind. Kyungsoo needs him right now and like he said, these family gatherings didn’t happen often so Jongin won’t have to worry about seeing these people anytime soon. Jongin hugs Kyungsoo from behind and he begins placing kisses along the moles on his ears and neck. Kyungsoo was littered in precious beauty marks and Jongin adored them so much. They looked like stars on his pale skin.

“Want me to help you forget about them all?” Jongin whispers and he purposely blows into Kyungsoo’s ear, knowing that it’s one of his sensitive spots. The bathroom was ornate and there weren’t any stalls. Just cushioned walls, flower pots, a marble sink and a very pretty toilet. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be all on board with the prospect of public sex but he isn’t protesting either. Jongin reaches into his pocket and he pulls out his special little bottle of lube, holding it up in front of Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo laughs out loud and he leans back into Jongin’s touch, enjoying the kisses.

“Fuck me please? If I fuck you I’ll end up going overboard and you’ll be too ruined to return to the party,” Kyungsoo whispers and he places his hand on Jongin’s nape, pulling him into a kiss. Jongin was all for dirty bathroom sex with Kyungsoo to ease his nerves. A part of him worries about satisfying Kyungsoo due to his smaller than average dick but at least he was thick. He doesn’t ponder on it too long, because he’s getting distracted by Kyungsoo’s previous statement which was definitely true. Returning to the party after getting fucked was not something Jongin could do. Jongin decides to hurry so that they don’t cause too many suspicions despite it already being suspicious that they’d gone into a single roomed washroom together. 

“Alright babe, I’m going to need you to bend over so that I can take care of you,” Jongin slaps Kyungsoo’s ass and he licks his lips at the way his cheeks jiggle. He’s been waiting to worship this man’s ass. Kyungsoo places his hands on the counter and he stares at their reflection in the mirror. Jongin smirks and he removes Kyungsoo’s belt before he pulls down his dress pants and boxers, till they’re sitting mid thigh, held by the plushness. Jongin spreads his legs and he grasps the two mounds of flesh before he spreads them, revealing Kyungsoo’s entrance. Jongin doesn’t hesitate to suckle on the wrinkled skin and Kyungsoo jolts forward, bracing himself on the counter. 

“Remember to be quiet babe, vampires have good hearing remember? Don’t want them to know what’s going on now do we?” Jongin teases before he slaps Kyungsoo’s right cheek once more, diving in to relax his tight entrance. Kyungsoo shakes as he tries to hold in his moans, clearly sensitive to the licks and nips in his nether regions. Jongin opens the bottle of lube and he coats his fingers before pressing the pad of his index finger against Kyungsoo’s glistening entrance. Kyungsoo sniffs and he looks at Jongin in the mirror with a knowing smile,

“Strawberry?” Jongin’s grin is enough of an answer and Kyungsoo’s smile turns into an expression of pleasure as Jongin sticks in the first finger. He gives Kyungsoo a moment to adjust before he begins moving his finger in and out. Kyungsoo’s lips are red and puffy from biting his lip and his eyes fall closed as his hips move back and forth, meeting Jongin’s finger. He gently adds another and repeats the same action until he can add a third. Jongin stands and he leans over Kyungsoo so that they can kiss. The kiss turns sloppy pretty quickly since Kyungsoo is openly moaning into his mouth, as if he’d broken the seal. Jongin smiles and he pulls away with lidded eyes, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues. He licks Kyungsoo’s lip to break it. 

“Are you ready?” Jongin asks and he pulls his fingers out of Kyungsoo’s ass, lifting them to his face as he waits for the vampire to lick them. Kyungsoo eagerly sucks Jongin’s fingers into his mouth and he gives Jongin a look. One that doesn’t need any words because Jongin leans in as well, licking his own fingers before meeting Kyungsoo’s tongue for another kiss. Jongin flinches when Kyungsoo bites his lip and laps up the blood that trickles from the torn skin.

“Hurry up and fuck me please,” ahh he was always so polite. Jongin gives his hand a quick rinse in the sink before he undoes his own belt and since his cock is so small he can’t just unzip his pants and be free, he has to actually pull down his pants to do the deed. But unlike Kyungsoo’s plush thighs that have the power to hold up his pants, Jongin’s just fall to the ground. He uncaps the lube and smothers himself in it before he presses the head of cock against Kyungsoo’s stretched entrance. Without waiting another moment he pushes himself in and Kyungsoo immediately throws his head back with a high pitched moan. Panicked, Jongin stuffs his fingers into Kyungsoo’s mouth again before he starts fucking into him. Balls slapping against Kyungsoo’s ass hard since he didn’t have the length for drawn out thrusts.

“You want them to hear you don’t you? How would they react knowing that young Mr. Do is being fucked in a washroom by a human?” Jongin growls into Kyungsoo’s hear and he can hear the whines muffled by his fingers. Turns out both of them were the type to get ruined by bottoming. Noted. Jongin ruts against Kyungsoo harder and he removes his fingers to avoid any obvious redness on around his mouth. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open and his lashes flutter as he’s fucked and he tries not to look at their reflection whereas Jongin can’t take his eyes off of how beautiful Kyungsoo looks. How ruined he is, because of Jongin. Kyungsoo bites his lip and his knees shake.

“G-gonna cum Jongin,” Kyungsoo moans and it’s such a pretty sound. Jongin waits until they’re both on edge before he roughly tugs down the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt, somewhat choking him due to the bowtie. Once it’s loose however Jongin leans down and he bites Kyungsoo’s neck  _ hard _ . Kyungsoo moans as he cums all over the counter and Jongin follows, hips stuttering as he releases deep into Kyungsoo. He definitely did not break skin because his teeth weren’t physically sharp enough to pierce a vampires skin but it did leave a really nice mark that made Jongin glow with pride. Once they’ve calmed down Jongin pulls out and he begins cleaning up the mess they made. Kyungsoo is still recovering and he looks at the bite mark in the mirror, his fingertips hovering above it like he was afraid to touch. 

“And now you’re mine, look we match,” Jongin says proudly as he unbuttons his shirt and shows Kyungsoo his own bite mark. Kyungsoo stares at the marks in what seems like disbelief and his eyes get a little teary before he smiles really really wide. Jongin continues to clean them up and once they’re all dressed again he hugs Kyungsoo tight. Kyungsoo pulls away from a second and the smile doesn’t fade from his lips. Jongin can never truly understand how the meaning of a mate to a vampire but he assumes that he did something good because Kyungsoo looks so happy. 

“Jongin, do you remember how I told you that royal vampires mate for life?” Kyungsoo begins quietly and Jongin nods his head, staring into those purple eyes he loved so much. 

“In reality, we know who our mates are upon meeting them. It’s why that bite means so much. We perpetually can’t mess up. The moment I saw you, I knew. And I would’ve liked to have been sober when I marked you but I never regretted it,” Jongin’s jaw drops at the revelation and he can’t believe it. No wonder why drunk Kyungsoo seemed so confident about it all even though sober Kyungsoo seems as though he’d be extremely careful with his one in a lifetime bite. Jongin’s heart warms, Kyungsoo has felt for him since the very beginning. Kyungsoo holds his face and begins kissing his cheeks, his purple eyes twinkling with so much adoration it makes Jongin melt. 

“Now it’s your turn to make me love you,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin rolls his eyes with a grin. 

“The correct term is woo Mr. Do and I believe I’ve already succeeded.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading!  
> Do tell me what you thought ;D   
> This fic definitely had a lot of firsts for me so it's a little experimental as well  
> Look forward to the conclusion of my KaiSoo day 2019~ it'll be quite shorter than this one  
> Happy KaiSoo Day!  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Inspired by Make Me Love You by Taeyeon


End file.
